Bleach NOT
by Kabaneri
Summary: A more light side-story to the Bleach universe. An unusual neutral group of hollows and a human girl will try their best to stay together. What will they do and what the results will mean for them? Read and find out. Due to lack of interest, the additional stories were dropped for new ones. Thanks for reading!


**Bleach NOT, it's just stained you idjit!**

(or...the story of my death)

"Well...dud! I guess I'm dead." - a ghost girl deadpaned while scratching the back of her head.

===POV begin!===

Hello there, my name is Zenma Nana. But my friend call me Nanachi, I HATE my family name with passion. By reading this you probably think I'm from some big, famous city like Tokyo but no, I'm also not from Karakura. In fact I'm from Gunma, Kusatsu to be exact. A nice town with good atmosphere and it's not packed with people like some other places. I am or was 15 when I died. It was an 'accident' but it wasn't, I was killed by a Hollow. Let me tell you what happened...

Year 1990, March 23rd, Friday. I was walking home from school, I had stayed a bit late due to club activities, I was in the crafts club at our school. I was crazu good at maing things. I can still remember the time I made a cun that shot rubber bands out of a cardboard box, tape and a bit of string back in elementary. It was such a good day. All the boys that were making fun of me because my hair looked like an afro back then, were running away as I shot rubber bands at them. The school called my parents after the incident but no one dared to make fun of me ever again. So, let's get back to the point. I a beautiful 15 year old JH student, 156 cm, black hair a bit below the shoulders, black eyes, small nose and relatively clean face with long lashes, was returning home to have some family time. My mom was making takoyaki, my favourite food after the smoked goat cheese sandwich I ate while visiting some relatives at Osaka. I don't know what aunt Margaret buts in it but it's heavenly! I waited for the green light when I heard a roar and noticed a huge monster climbing on top of a building. No one else noticed it, so I concluded it was a spirit, a corrupted one but spirit none the less.

Almost ever since I could remember, I've been able to see ghosts. I ignored them all the time, however. I learned from experience that once they learn, they'll flock and bother you to hell and back. I once fed a starved cat and a whole flock came the next morning. I had to chase them away with a broom for 4 days before they gave up. I could still see them waiting for a few more weeks but they slowly left. That's why I pretended all those ghosts didn't exist. If one learned, I was sure they would also flock me and make me look crazy. I had heard the roars before but never seen what makes them.

'Huh, so that thing makes them? I better not make eye contact or I'll be in trouble.' - I mused when I noticed it was green.

I started crossing the road when I suddenly felt a thug. Like a force of sorts had grabbed my jacket and pulled it up. I noticed myself lifting up but also my body falling forward, a chain appeared on my chest. I turned to look back and noticed the same monster had sneaked up behind me and had somehow pulled me out of my body. Although they were easy to ignore thanks to them being invisible for normal people, it was also hard to be aware of their position if you aren't looking at them. Take this ugly, wolf-like, slobbering dude for instance. If he was visible, someone would have screamed and warned me about it being behind me. In that case I would at least been able to escape him.

How I'm so sure? My dad had taught me martial arts since I was very young. Hes a sensei at a dojo and 3 times Judo champion of Japan. He decided to teach me since that time he saw a boy pull my skirt down back in kindergarten. At first he got furious and decided to follow me around and stop any such attemp, he was SO overpotective, yeah. It reached the point he stopped doing his work. In the end he was forbidden from ever stepping inside without my mother, also he got scolded by mom for it. She's a knind woman but when angry you should run away and watch out for her iron skillet. After a good 'converastion' and a few coconut-sized bumps on his head dad had decided to teach me martial arts.

So, the monster was sneereng and brought me closer to his jaw. I got scared for a brief second because I had never faced anything more dangerous than a bully or a member of a biker gang. Then, when escape was no option, the fight instinct kicked in. I swallowed and my fear disappeared, after all fear ade you make mistakes. When he was in range I kicked him as hard as I could in the nose and then the eye. It howled and dropped me. I decided to try and get away. I ran towards an alley but a thug at my chest stopped me. Around 10 metres behind me the monster had grabbed the chain connecting me to my body, I couldn't get away anymore.

"Damn you!" - I shouted and spat.

I gritted my teeth and rushed at it. If it wasn't going to let me go, then I would give it hell. It got shocked and gave me precious time to approach him and slip past his guard. It was probably used to people running away, screaming and begging for mercy. Heh, like that'll work! I wrapped some of the chain around my left arm and jumped on it's back. It snapped out of it's shock and tried to get me off by shaking it's body. I, however had latched to it's fur, I might have plucked quite a bit of it on the way up. It tried to also slap me away but I was in the spot where that would be very hard to do. I was heading straight for it's neck. I grabbed it's ears and lifted myself up. I then poked both it eyes with force and without a warning. The monster might have been powerful but quite dumb. It howled in pain, muzzle pointing up at the sky. That was my goal. I made a noose out of the chain and slipped it on. One powerful pull caused it to snap tightly around its neck. It started to spin, thrash around and run in random directions. Slamming into a building after building in a futile attempt to shake me off. I on the other hand pulled harder and harder. I was with closed eyes back then and didn't see it but aparently I had channeled some of my Reiryoku through the chain, so that was why it was harming it. It soon sunk so deep the moster was bleeding and the noose had reached the bone. With one last strugle and a helpfull momentum thans do Mr. Dumbo I snapped it's neck. As the head separated from the dody and I fell backwards, I opened my eyes and saw it's body disappearing. I landed painfully on my back and groaned. I stood up, stretched, checked for injuries ans when I popped my back I went back.

'Time to go back. I can't wait for the takoyaki!'

Skreech! Kyaaaaaaaah!

My heart sunk down as I heard the screm from the place where my body was. I arrived to a gruesome sight. My body had been ran over by some rich dude's sport car. My chain was still connected to it so I was a bit calmer for the time being. The ambulance came soon after. I boarded it, not that anyone would mind, I passed through people either way. Just before the doors closed I heard the other people talking worriedly about what happened.

'Jeez! You could have at least moved my body instead of leaving it in the middle of the road!' - I grumbled as the abulance sped towards the hospital.

After that followed a lot of chaos. By the time I realized what exactly was happening, my body was put on an operation table. The doctors tried to save my life with it. I exited the room and waited in front of the doors, floating around and looking at my chain from time to time. My parents and two friends came. Mom and dad were crying. After being briefed on my current condition mom flopped on the floor, unable to stand anymore. Dad helped her sit in a chair. Miho and Eiko, my friends from school were also scared and mumbling to themselves.

"Ii'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled to her." - Miho said, eyes wide and full of regret.

"I souldn't have told her we aren't riends anymore! What if I can't say sorry to her?!" - Eiko cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks.

We had a bit of a fallout the previous day. I was a blunt person since young age and sometimes forgot to watch what I tell others. Like the time I said to my cousin:

"No matter what dress, they don't suit you. You either look like a clown or a drag queen"

That was before our family's yearly reunion. She took me out shopping before the dinner to pick a dress for herself. This time too. It had happened during lunch. I was eating when they entered, bickering about something. I was reading a fantasy manga masked as a school book and munching on my bento. I wasn't even listening to what they were talking. They then asked me for something, I told them bluntly what I think and they got angry. In the end they left me. I knew they'll be back, so I waited for them to cool off. Sooner or later they would apologise.

===End POV===

Now as she looked at them she felt sorry. She approached them and even though they couldn't see her she tired to comfort them.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine, I'm one tough nut to crack, after all I take after you daddy! Hey, I even cut the head of that monster off, it must mean something. Even if I stay a ghost, I won't leave you! I'll return and pester you as a poltergheist."

Suddenly she shddered and looked at her chest. A few links had started to crack. She watched it break slowly. When it finally snapped she fell to her knees. A bit after the doctor came out and told her parents the bad news. Her chest hust as she watched them cry and break down, so she left through the wall. She sat in the rooftop and looked at the town's lights. She sighed and leaned back.

"What should I do now? Should I return home and really haunt my parents and friends? Should I travel around the world, after all I always wanted to go Europe? Should I pass on? How do you even do it?...Huh...?"

She mused when she saw a black butterfly fly, which was strange. It was night and March too. It was too early for butterlies to be flying around, not to mention during the still chilly nights. She heard the sound of feet behind her and she turned around. She saw a lanky man with brown hair and a face that made her want to kick him in it.

"So, this is the place?" - he asked the butterfly.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" - she asked a bit wary.

"I'm a Shinigami and I'm doing my job."

He unsheathed the sword he had on his hip and walked towards her. She wanted to escape but he was faster and slammed the hilt of his sword on her forehead, hard.

"GAH!" light enveloped her and she started to disappear "Damn you bastard!That hurt! I'll..." she was gone.

"Let's get back to work now that the burden is gone." - he then leapt off towards somewhere.

===Someplace in Soul Society, Rukongai===

Nana appeared in a white-colured yukata of sorts on the outskirts of a small town full with wooden houses.

"...make you life hell! You sleazy-faced bastard!" - she shouted the last part so loud everyone in the vicinity heard her.

She then realized she wasn't where she was anymore. Some of the people looked at her in pity.

"Poor girl, dying so young. Such a shame!"

"She probably doesn't realize she was killed. That's why she was shouting like that."

'Where am I? It looks like some mediveal town? Have I been transported in the past? Better ask someone.'

She saw an old man and walked toward him, cringing a bit while walking in the uncomfortable clothes and shoes.

'I'll have to change these as soon as possible!'

"Excuse me, where am I?"

The old man looked at her in pity and sighed.

"You are in Rukongai. The place souls go after dying. You must have been sent here by a Shinigami. Didn't he/she tell you? Poor girl."

He then left to do whatever buisness he had.

===Nana POV===

'What the hech old man?! You mean to tell me I was sent to the afterlife?! That damn Shinigami! If I see him, I'll make him pay!'

I walked around and managed to access just how bad my current situation was. I was in an unfamiliar place where danger could lurk at any corner. The houses were ancient, the roads were made of dirt and stone, there was no electricity, phones, street lamps, TV or indoors toilet. Not to mention water instalation. I shuddered. What was I to do?

I walked around untill I found a clothing store. There I begged for them to give me some pants and a shirt. I kneeled and cried, I even offered the yukata I wore. Heck, I even promised to work in order to pay but the owner wouldn't listen. She refused me even the cheapest clothes.

"That thing? Everyone comes with one. As for work, I don't need more helpers. Go away to bother someone else!"

"Okay." - I stood up and left with a tearfull face.

"Boss, aren't you a bt too cruel?" - one of the other workers asked her.

"I should be! Street rats and people like her would flock this place as soon as they hear I do charity." - she huffed in disdain.

'It's not charity you hag! I offered to work for you to pay but no! God damn it! I guess plan B is next.'

I sat near the small stream and waited. I removed the uncomfortable shoes and decided to just walk barefoot from now on. I sat there, splashing water with my feet from time to time. I was confused and a bit nervous but I planned to survive and maybe find a way back to see my faily and friends, maybe say a goodbye and then leave. That Shinigami had been so rude. He didn't even give me time! He just slammed his hilt in my head and that was it! I swear if a giant bump appears, I'll murder him one way or another. It soon became dark and I stood up. The town being dark was not an understatement. The only light came from oil lamps here and there, also from some houses or tavern windows.

"Heeei! burp...Girlie. Are yeh new?"

It was a drunk, hairy man in his 30s. There were also a few more men behind him, also drunk. A short, fat and sweaty guy, a tall and lanky baldhead and a youn man roughly my size, a bit taller but close enough.

"Yea...hic, youn uns shan't walk alone like that!" - the baldy said.

"Yeeeea! It's dangeros! Wif all thouse punks, crim-nals and Ollows appearein ere." - the fatty snorted.

"Hehehe...wanna come with us? We'll accompany you to your home." - the my-size said, he was the leas drunk from the bunch.

I decided to play along for now. I looked confused and tilted my head.

"Ollows? Are they some sorn of carnivorous owls?"

"HE?! Ya tha stupd?!" - the hairy one shouted.

"Hollows, they're those huge, hulking monstrs! They eat ya when they catch ya!" - my-size explained.

"Yah, come with us and we'll keep you safe." - baldy leaned towards me.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I don't plan to have any more contact with drunks like you, so could you get out of here?"

"HAAAH?! ya think you're a big deal? We'll show ya who's boss here!" - hairy swung his hand to slap me.

I ducked and punched him in the stomach. He doubled from pain and I smashed his nose in my knee. Blod flowed from his nose and stained the yukata.

"Eeeew! Gross!" - I faked disgust too reel them up.

"You bitch!"

Seeing their boss out-cold the other 3 rushed at me with the intent to beat me up. I just smirked and dodged every one of their drunk attacks.

'So...even souls bleed, huh? Useful information.'

I had initially decided to dodge their attack untill thei got so tired that they would faint but that plan failed. The fatty did some strange move while muttering something. The grownd below by left foot became slippery. I looked down as I steadied myself, the rock was covered by a thin layer of frost. The baldy noticed my distraction and managed to punch me in the face. I fell backwards and they jeered at me. I spat a bit of red saliva out and rolled to the side, avoiding a kick.

'What the heck?! Thay can do stuff like that? I sould learn some of this!'

I jumped to my feet and entered one of the katas my father taught me, a wooden shoe in each hand. I waited and as they attacked once more I dodged the attack of the baldy. A shoe punch in the head, another in the diaphragm and a hick in the nuts. He hell to the grownd, foaming at the mouth. The fatty tried to use his powers while the my-size took out a knife.

"Die!" - my-size shouted as he aimed at my chest.

The fatty tried to make me slip but I noticed it and avoided the area. I used the shoes to hold the blade and swing it to the side. He fell to the grownd and I twisted his arms. He screamed as one of his shoulders dislocated. I elbowed him in the neck, knocking him out too. The fatty was the last one. He got scared and tried to run away. Jumping on my feet I ran after him and cut him off by throwing the knife past his shoulder. He tripped and fell flat on his face. He turned around and shuffled back untill he reached the wall. He was trembling. My face should have been quite scary. Smiling in glee as I looked at him from above.

"Good night!" - I shouted and slammed his head in the wall.

After all of them were 'sleeping' I took the knife and went to the me-size. I took off all his clothes except the underwear, thankfully mine was also intact. I threw away the yukata as I put the sleeveless beige top and tied the long light-green bants with the sash. I also took the knfe's holster and buckled it on my waist. Unfortunately they were close to broke, so I left them most of their money, I only took a few for example. I left the place and snuck out of the town as quickly as I could.

'Heh, so that thing's name was Hollow? I wonder what faces they would have made if they knew I killed one already?'

Like that I left the Newbie village. What can I say? I didn't bother learning the name of the place, or district, or whatever after I reached plan B. If plan A which was to ask for work failed, which it did, plan B was to steal the clothes. Of course I would wash them in the nearest possible place because they smell of booze. The good part is that they probably won't remember my face and would not search for me. After all what if a bunch of drunks got in fight and got robbed? I traveled for several days at moderate pace. I also noticed that although I tire, I do not need food or water to survive, although whenever I had the chance I ate some fruit and drank water.

'I want meat! Why does fate hate meeeeeee!' - I cried as I prepared to go to sleep on top of a tree. As I was to close my eyes, I heard rustling on 10 o'clock. I squinted and tried to see who was there but stayed hidden. I tried to diminish my presence like in the manga and novels I read and it actually worked! I felt myself blending with the backgrownd (I in fact DID blend with it like a chameleon) and presence disappearing. I saw a person running away in the direction I came from. He had a huge bag filled with an absurd amout of goods, he also wore black clothes and a cliché robber mask. (You know them, the ones where they tie a bandana on their head, the knot is under the nose) He was chased by two men wearing uniforms of sorts.

"Wait! Halt and return the goods!" - one of them yelled.

"Neverrrrrr! Hahahahaha!"

He ran even faster and some of the stuff he had probably stolen spilled out.

"Quickly! He'll escape!" - another one shouted.

They followed him and disappeared in the darkening horizon. After I made sure no one was near or coming, I jumped down and walked over to the spilled goods. There were mostly useless things for me like jewels and decorated items, some other were usefull. I found a roll of rope, a big sheet of fabric a few metal chopsticks (I had to remove the unnecesarry decorations on them) and a few coins. I picked the usefull stuff while leaving the others for whoever comes first. I moved to a different tree and used the sheet and rope to make a hammock. I laid in it, glad I would not need to sleed on the hard branches anymore.

After I packed and continued on my way I realized I was closer to another town than I thought. It certainlt was bigger than the one I appeared in. It also had better looking roads and houses. From the hill I could see a market in the centre.

'This is the place I should check first!'

I smiled and entered the town. he people looked at me strangely, maybe because I was barefoot, a bit shaggy in the head or because I wore male clothes? I might have a barely B cup but am definetely not to be mistaken for a bishonen! As I walked around and mapped out the place I looked for the way to the market I saw. After a few more hours and one unsuccessfull attempt of robbery which resulted in gaining some more cash, a hooded silk cloak and a new knife. The suckers didn't stand a chance! They weren't stronger than the brutes I encountered on Earth and were WAY weaker than the Hollow.

'Sigh...I miss the chain. It was so usefull.' - I sighed as I munched on an apple I had picked from a tree in the forest.

'Where the hell is the market?! I've been walking like forever...Huh?!'

I started to sniff the air like a dog. A heavenly smell I hadn't smelled for a while...the smell of takoyaki, freshly made, had reached my nose. I didn't even look as I followed the smell of my second most favourite food.

===End POV===

Nana was slightly jogging down the street. People were glancing at her but didn't say anything. They were familiar with a few gangs and small criminal groups that liked to harrass people and rob them. With a town of this size there were always quite a few such people. Her clothing, shaggy hair and way she moved coupled with the fact she came from somewhere else made them wary for her. She was just about to take a left turn when the sound of rushing carriage sounded. She abruptly turned to see a pair of horses pulling a carriage full of cabbage towards her direction, a man, presumably the owner, was trying to reach them but was way behind it. She frowned and considered the possibilities, either she left it to avoid attracting even more attention or stopping it to prevent damage and chance of hurt people. Time slowed for her and she took the second choice. She summersaulted over the animals and landed like a cat on the driver's seat. She pulled the reins hard and shouted.

"Stop it you dumb animals!"

Her voice echoed in the surrounding area and every living thing stopped and quieted down. Unknowingly she had released her Pressure and Reiryoku for a split second. She jumped off and handed the reins to the man.

"Better keep them more securely next time, got it?"

"Yyes!" - the man squeaked.

"Good." - she then left to follow the scent again.

===A little later===

'Why, God, why do you torture me like that?!'

Nana cried as she ate the last few pieces of takoyaki. After finding the stand and the market, she had decided to buy some but it turned out that they were quite expensive.

"We're quite far from the sea, you see? It cost a lot to bring the octopus here, so you should understand the price, ne?" - the owner had asked her.

At that time she was enranged but didn't protest because she was dying for takoyaki SO much. In the end she paid the outrageous price and went to look around the market to buy some more usefull stuff. She bought a sack and a bottle for water. She also had a blacksmith sharpen her knifes. Winter was still far away so she didn't buy any shoes. She also wanted to buy a small axe but didn't have the money, so she gave up on it.

She walked and looked around more when she noticed the two men that were chasing the thief last night.

'They seem to be looking for someone. I hope they won't decide to capture me for being new here.'

She glanced again and calmly walked away. She wasn't staying in the town anymore.

"Have you seen someone suspicious? The thief had been caught but some things are still not found. We believe they had an accomplice here in town."

"Well, today a strange person came from out of town..."

"Got it. Thank you for the information."

They then asked for directions and went to search for Nana.

'Crap! I have to get out og here asap! Stupid policemen, samurai? Whatever!'

She looked around and spotted a dark alley. She used it to sneak up to the rooftops unnoticed and crept around. She was looking for a way to escape unnoticed and not alert people of her position or identity.

'AHA! I got it. I'll use this to escape!'

She jumped down and started preparing herself.

===Meanwhile the two Vigilantes (yes, like in the real world)===

"Damn! He should be somewhere here!" - topknot said.

He had a black topknot and glases. He had a sharp chin and long nose.

"Are you even sure it's a he? They said the person was strange, like with the body and clothes of a boy but looks like a girl. It may as well be a woman!" - grayhead protested.

He was an older man with graying hair and a moustache. He was also taller and more muscular than topknot.

"I understand. Forgive my impatience!"

Oh, he's also topknot's boss, so he's respectfull.

"Be vigilant! These parts are not only dark and dangerous but there has been many reports of people gone missing here." - grayhead unsheathed the tanto on his hip as topknot did the same with his katana.

They crept inside the town's unofficial ghetto.

Clangclangclangacling!

The sound of multiple pieces of metal sounded through the emty street. From an alley to their left, from which a terriple smell was coming, a figure wrapped in tattered blanket came out. The blanket was SO dirty you couldn't tell which it's original colour was, it was also moist and frayed. Around the person's face was wrapped an used bandage, only the mouth and eyes showing. Inside his left hand was a sake bottle and in the left a small net full of scrap metal that was hitting the road every time he swayed. As he aproached they realized just how bad he smelled, like rotting garbage and alcohol.

"Heei ya sexisies! Ya came toh good ole me? No no niou, me's partyyyn 'rig nou! Come latr and me's goonansev yeh goodies!"

It turned out to be a woman, a verry drunk and dirty woman.

"Sorry miss but we have work to do. Let's go!"

They left quickly, not wanting to stay anymore in the company of the smelly woman.

"EEEEEeEIyo! Come ere later sexisisies! I do it cheap!" - she shouted and they ran away faster.

She turned around and started waking in a random direction.

"The sakura tree is fallin...miss Mo's baby's cryin...ayayayain... smellin like spriing...smelling like clean clothes...oh so lovin lovin macho man...come and hug me lovin macho maaaaaan! No need for sisies I ave...hic...I wan'machoooo men!"

As she walked and sund in horrible tunes everyone else parted way to be as far from her as possible. Like that she reached the end of the town and continued down the road. When she was far enough all traces of drunkness disappeared. She jumped in the bushes and threw off the smelly cloak. She unwrapped the bandages to reveal Nana's face. Yep, she had disguised herself as a drunk, homeless hag.

'Finally! Out of these damn rags. I hope the smell won't stay on me.'

She had found them in the trash and used a bit of sake she took from a house's front porch and poured it over the smelly makeshift cloak. She had watched a lot of drunk beople, after all near their house is a bar and old men always go there for a swing...or ten.

She tossed the offending piece of cloth and went back on the road, her sack strapped on her back. She wasn't sure where she was going but she didn't care that much. She had felt no hunger or thirst, se only did it out of habbit and to honour how good being alive is.

'If I am destinied to stay here for who knows how long, I plan to at least make things funny for me.'

She contionued on her way without any sort of goal or direction.

===2 months later===

Nana was running through the dirty streets, chased by at least 100 burly men with swords and other weapons, some were even trying to use the strange powers on her. A small ball of fire passed by her head, the heat causing her to accelerate.

'Damn it! You've been chasing me for half an hour already, give up!'

...Let's rewind things a bit...

Nana had reached a new district last week. She was amazed how much of a difference can a bit of traveling make. Unlike all the previous places she had visited, this had a more urban setting which made her interested, she was forced to wear shoes because there were a lot of broken pieces of glass, rusted metal nails and trash around the place. She was sure her feet would get cut no matter hom much tougher they had become after 2 months of traveling barefoot. She grimaced as she walked on the dirty street. It was not only full of trash but also quite a few people were lying on the street, literally looking half-dead. She even saw a few rotting corpses lying in a side alley.

'Nothing can be done...sigh. I was so exited the first time I saw this place but how could I know it would turn out to be like the ghetto of the afterlife? Haah...'

She had become interested in the supernatural powers she saw some people use. It looked like the action anime she saw on the Tv and got her pretty excited. She wanted to learn it and went around looking for some instructions or places to learn it. She didn't have a lot of luck. The only ones that had a lot of techniques and info were big clans, majority of which lived in Seireitei, where she had no plans on going to currently. All she knew it was the big place filled with strange buildings in the centre. She planned to go there in the future, some day. Even the few clans outside Seireitei kept their secrets under lock and would never even look at someone as poor as her. She had decided to ask normal people about it, this also didn't turn out. Some chased her with brooms, others with a more pleasant wording told her to 'fuck off', while others just laughed at her and left. No one had willed to even explain her the basics of basics about those strange techniques.

Right now she was walking around the new district, whose name she again didn't bother to learn.

"Hey there, ya new here girly?" - a big muscular guy asked her.

She tried to ignore him and walk away. She was in a bad mood due to the circumstances from the last few days and the fact her feet were killing her. He, however, didn't catch the hint she didn't want to deal with him. He tried to stop her, then harras her and even rob her. Her nerves didn't last anymore and she beat him to a plup.

He returned two days later, limping and bandaged, along with a few of his 'friends', aka a few more burly men with poor hygene. She also deat them up. This repeated once more, she won again. In the end they didn't appear for a few days and she decided to explore the place and map out the streets. She also hoped to find some sort of blacl market or something similar.

'Maybe there I'll find a book or scroll on those magical arts...'

She mused as she walked on the roof of a building. She was making a mental map of the district from bird's view. Something caught her eye, so she decided to go down and see what it was. Turned out to be a cut-off arm still holding onto old, chipped and still rusty tanto. She peeled it off the handle and examined the blade. She walked back to the main street while doing it.

'It looks quite beaten up but it's still usefull. better than using my knives at least.'

"Boss! You have to make her pay. She made a fun of us!" - a familiar voice sounded.

'From where do I know this voice?'

"So, you have da guts to ask for help to beat up some young kid? Don't make me laugh!" - a deep voice with kansai accent boomed.

"Yyou see...She also made fun of ya BOSS!" - he said in desperation.

"WHAT?!"

"Yyes, she called you a Pachinko-dama and a weakling."

"Where is she?! I'll make her regret having a mouth!"

At that time they noticed her peeping on their meeting.

"TThere she is! That's her!" - the burly man she beat up the first time pointed.

Inside the street were more than a 100 armed men. They all turned and glared at her.

"Get her!" - their boss, a giant man, easyly 3 metres tall with bald head and scars on his body shouted.

'Oh, crap!'

She turned around and ran. They chased after her, waving weapons at her direction in hopes of hitting her.

...That's how it came to the current situation...

"Shit, shit, shiiit!"

She continuously cursed and ran as fast as she could in the uncomfortable wooden shoes. She swevered in a corner and crashed in a pile of barrels that were full with some strange black liquid that suspiciously smelled like tobacco. She rolled and skidded for a few metres before stopping. Black gunk all over her, dripping off her hair and face, staining her clothes black. She was hyperventilating, her mind in chaos. She knew it wasn't good to panic but all sorts of different sounds were buzzing in her head, getting louder and louder. Some were calm, some were rough, some quiet while others sounding like scraping nails on a blackboard. her eyes were glazed over and she was shaking. Her left hand was gripping the hilt of the tanto while the other was digging it's fingers in the dirt. her whole body was shaking.

"hehe...Scared now girl? You can't escape now! If you beg, i may agree to make yeh my personal slave. This is the 80th district darlin'. And in my turf, I'm da law!"

"Hehe, look boss she's shaking from fear!" - one of the goons leered.

"up..." - she mumbled.

"Huh? What are you mumbling there?" - the boss took a step closer.

"SHUT UUUUUUP! QUIEEEET! Leve me aloneeeeeeeeee!" - she bolded up and shouted, swinging the tanto around.

Distorted glow emanated from her and the sword. Everyone in the vicinity dropped on their knees, heads grasped in pain.

'Wwhat the heck?!'

It was the boss's last thought before he was cut in two by a beam of light shot from the sword. Some of the group that were the furthest back managed to crawl away with great dificulty. The others either were cut to shreds or died from the pressure and soul waves she generated (like sound waves but made of reishi). After a while she calmed down, sweat dripping from her.

'What the heck is this?'

She could now see many different pieces of cloth floating around her, mostly white but some reddish ones appeared too. One even came out of her. Hers, unlike the others was closer to a string than cloth. She tried and touched it, it felt kinda rubbery. While examining it she noticed it wasn't white but in fact transperent. She tried touching the others and could do it too. She even thugged one, hard, not realising she made the person it belonged to jolt up in surprise.

'I have to get out of here! I've got what I wanted, a way to also use these special powers but I almost got cut to shreds. I'll have to train with this power as soon as I have a chance.'

She looked at the tanto. All that was left was a hilt with a broken blade. She threw it away and took one of the katanas the thugs had. It was a standard black one, you could see them everywhere. She took it because it was in the best condition and left the site.

It would be weeks later that some Shinigami would come across the bodies but he just shrugged it off. A lot of people died there after all. Not even noticing the odd way some of them had died, bleeding from the inside, without any injuries.

===Year and a half later===

Nana was training with her powers near a cliff. Wearing the same clothes as before but now they were stained black from the black liquid in the barrels. Nana had tried to remove it but to her bismay it stayed, not even fadinf, so she gave up on it. She had left her sack on the grownd and was trying to create an item of sorts made entirely out of reishi. She had figured what her power was by now and was training to use it to it's full extend. her power was resonance or Kyoumei. She could control her reiryoku to match a certain frequency and recreate or create entirely new things with it. For example, she saw a person create ice, she imitates the exact type of frequency he used and she also creates ice, increasing or decreasing it also changes the amount of ice made. Currently she was trying to make an invisible net of strings and it was turning out to be a lot more dificult than she expected.

She had been using her anime experience and imagination by now and it had turned fine, so she wasn't giving up. Oh, she could also do a few more things, like: imitating a person's reiatsu signature, completely erase hers, cover herself in a cocoon of reishi and disappear for up to 5 minutes (she was working on extending the time limit), copy techniques and attacks and also create resonance that would shatter the thing the frequency matched with.

She had been working hard and without stop all the time, so she now felt a bit more confident than before.

'At least I won't die, again. Welp, time to see what exactly the Seireitei is all about.'

She released her control and the half-formed net crumbled. She hoisted her sack on her back and headed for the Seireitei, still barefoot...

After a week of traveling she reached it. The Seireitei, with all it's stone buildings was just a few steps away. She wanted to go but a lumbering man over 7 metres tall, wearing a shinigami uniform stopped her. It was a chilly morning and she was amazed how he could be out with so little clothing, she, the girl that bathed outdoors during winter, was wearing a coat to keep herself warm and cozy.

"I'm sorry but you cannot pass, this place is only for Shinigami or those with a special pass." - he informed her.

"And how does one get such a pass?"

"Don't know how exactly. I only know the Central gives it. The other way is to commit a crime and be led in shackled. I don't recommend that. It'll be bad for a young girl like you to be arrested."

He was sincere and she was touched. Very little people were this simple, sincere and kind in modern days, especially in big cities.

"Thank you a lot for the advice Mr..."

"Jidambo."

"Then, thank you very much Jidambo-san. I'll keep your advie in mind."

"Don't mention it. It's my job as a gatekeeper after all."

She then turned around and left. She walked around the perimetre while thinking what Jidambo had told her.

'He said he's a gatekeeper, which means there's a gate, which is strange because I didn't see anything...Could it be it's invisible?! Dang it! This means that I can only enter if I become a Shinigami or get a pass. being a criminal is a no-no, I don't want to be in prison. Becoming a Shinigami is also impossible, although I can get revenge on the bastard that hit me with his sword but I don't want all the trouble coming with it, I also want to travel more. Getting a pass is also next to impossible. The Central is in Seireitei, from what I've heard, and it's impossible to go there to ask for a pass. Even if I do reach it, I don't know if they'll give me one. What should I do...'

She then tripped and fell on her face. With a scraped nose she glared at the offending thing that tripped her. Her eyes shone as she saw the lid of a sewage pipe.

'How didn't I think of this?! I'm a genius! They won't think someone snuck through the sewage.'

After the victory dance was over she searched for another manhole in a more secretive place. She found one in a side alley. She went to it, looked around and opened it. Quickly jumping in she closed it quietly.

She wandered through the sewers for what felt like days. The sewers were like a maze, spacious but dark, confusing and dirty.

'Damn! Where's the exit?! Ah, there's a grate up front. Maybe this is it?'

She peeked out. Seeing she wasn't even close to her destination, she continued.

'Maybe this? Not, a square drainage. How bout this one? Nah, way off the goal. And this?' she peeked and blushed deep red 'Men's bath, full, what a luck.'

She continued like that, the places were either inconventional or full of people. Heck, she even found herself in a lab of sorts, a prison, a mediveal hospital building and a fancy looking building full of rich people having a meeting. They were talking about some guy named Aizen's achievements. For some reason that name caught not only her attention but also rubbed her the wrong way. She felt shivvers. Continuing on her way she finally found a grate that opened in a small street that was empty. He jumped out, feeling the sun on her skin made her hot, so she took off the coat and stuffed it in her sack. By now it was quite bulging and had some things sticking out of it.

'I probably would have to buy a new one soon. Now, how to proceed. Hiding all the time's gonna be a pain and from experience I know trying to hide yourself only makes you more visible.'

So she strapped the katana on her left side and exited the alley with a confidence. Walking with a natural stride and posture of a person that knows what their job is and does it perfectly. Unknowingly her clothes looked like a little modified Shinigami uniform and the sword was similar to a Zanpakuto, so she blended right in. Some even greeted her, returning the greeting naturally.

She looked around the place, finding it confusing but not as much as the sewers, so she managed to navigate it somehow. Although, while passing by a certain street she felt a pull. A sence that pulled at her, out of muscle memory she turned down in gracefully. Jumping on top of a wall and continuing in the direction. Soon she reached a beautiful garden with a huge and old cherry tree in bloom. A bit to the side was a big slab of stone. Looking more carefully it turned out to be a memorial stone. She was acting on pure instinct as her body moved robotically towards it. She slowly floated down from the wall and lightly stepped towards the memorial. She lightly stroke the edge and looked at the names. One name in particulat caught her attention.

'Misaki Nanako...why does it sound so familiar...?'

She shook her head and clapped her hands.

'I pray you all are happier.'

She looked around the garden, marveling the flowers and plants. She decided to rest a bit and for the heck of it climbed the cherry, ninja style. She found a thick and curved branch, it was perfect. As she laid in the curve she realized it was perfect for comfortable sleeping. You could prop your head and feet up, the sides of the branch were also forming a ridge, like a small pocket of comfort. She laid there, listening to the songs of birds and rustling of the leaves. She slowly drifted off.

'A catnap won't hurt...I think...'

Some time later an old man walked inside the garden from a doorway east from the tree, the petals were obscuring her, so unless someone was under the tree, he won't be able to see her. The old man wasn't that old on Shinigami standards but was good 1000+ years old, his hair was gray, short and a bit spiked on the top, it was natural mind you. He had a few wrinkles on his face but had a youthfull look to it. His eyes were blackis-gray and had a tired look. Hwore a teacher's uniform. He had been a Shinigami but after a serious injury on the battlefield, he had to either retire ang go back to the Rukongai or take the job of a teacher in the academy. He decided to train the young generation in order to prevent such tragedies to repeat themselves.

'If it wasn't for their carelessness, she would still be here... people nowadays won't understand it but she knew the law and what the TRUE duty of us Shinigami was. Hehe...I still can remember how the young kids, especially those from the 80th district would swarm her and try to climb all over her. She fought entirely for the innocent and those that couldn't protect themselves. She died for them, for Soul Society, and what, all she gets her name written on a memorial. Bah! Instead of writing about some politicians or sueless things, they should write about the true heroes in the academy's History books. It's been more than 500 years and no one mentions how she led us to victory, how she fought and sacraficed herself to kill that Hollow. I guess it's the fear of those up there. They are too afraid to admit a mere Shinigami from the 70th district that wasn't even a captain, yet, managed to slay a Vasto Lorde. Instead they praise those from big and noblr families for ther "heroic acts"...'

===Flashback===

A young trainee named Suigetsu Tarou had graduated from the academy and was accepted in the 13th division. A tall, muscular, black-haired boy around 17 in appearance. He was all exited and chatty with the other two requits accepted the same year as him. They were all gloomy due to the fact they didn't want to be in the 'last' division and wanted to be either in the 1st or the 5th. Arriving there he was greeted by the captain and two more Shinigami.

"Hello, everyone. As an established tradition, if you could say so, here we assign each new recruit a trainer. An experienced officer to teach and guide them. To explain the rules to them and how the division works. Untill you are deemed ready, you are to follow your instructor's orders and always be by his/her side when needed. Now...it seems we are missing someone..."

Suddenly a figure burst through the paper door and tumbled down the floor. He had to jump to the side to not be hit. The figure finally stopped, by crashing into a wooden frame, face squashed against the wood, hands twitching and backside high up in the air. She wore the standart uniform, sleeves cut off, she had dar purple, almost black, short hair. After a few silent moments the captain opened his mouth.

"So, it seems everyone is here. Suigetsu-san?"

"Yyes!" - he saluted.

"This will be your new instructor, be sure to take care of her and make sure she doesn't hurt herself or die." - he smiled at Suigetsu.

'Huh? Aren't the instructors supposed to look after us, not the other way around?'

"GAH! I thought I almost died! AGAIN!" she dusted herself "Nice to meet ya! My name's Misaki Nanako, nice meeting ya! So, who's my student?"

'Didn't she hear what the captain said just now?'

Suigetsu lifted his hand meekly. She grinned brigtly and waved at him.

"You look promising! Let's go!"

Suddenly she had thrown him over her shoulder and ran out of the room at supersonic speed. He screamed, she laughed like a maniac as she ran over the roofs. Soon they reached a garden. It was good looking, had a few plants, flowers and a small cherry tree. She let him go and waited for a while. After he came to his sences he looked around and marveled at the garden.

"Like it? It's a new project I'm working on. Ya know, a place to relax and clear your ming. It might be a bit shabby now, but just wait! Once it's done it'll be awesome!" - she struck a pose, finger pointing at the sky.

"I agree. It'll be truly beautifull."

"Hehe, let's introduce myself properly. I'm Misaki Nanako, but everyone calls me Nana-chi. And you?" - she offered him her hand.

"I'm Suigetsu Tarou. Nice to meet you too, sensei." - he took it.

"Oh! Stop it, you make me blush!"

===End===

He sat on a bench and looked over the flowers, he had been watering and weeding them whenever he had the free time. Another set of memories resurfaced in his mind.

===Flashback 2===

"So, you came from the 47th, huh? I come from the 70th district." - she said as she watered the garden.

Tarou was behind her, working ot the katas the had shown him. She was a great instructor and saw where his strenghts and weaknesses were. In a matter of a day she had worked on a daily regime, diet, exercise and katas to be used. he found they felt even more natural than the academy's basic style every new Shinigami was taught, which was supposed to be the easiest of all.

"Yeah, but I'm so glad I was accepted! I always though I'll be sent back home."

"Why? You are pretty good. Wait, don't tell me it's because of what those people say about us from the low-class districts?"

He nodded meekly. Leaving the bucket of water she sighed and looked at him.

"Sit down!" - she pointed the newly placed bench.

He did so and waited for her. She stood in front of him, only a head taller because she was much shorter than him.

"Listen, it's no matter from which district or social class you are, everyone has a chance as long as he works hard. That's what I believe and that is why I decided to become a Shinigami as soon as I found I had the potential to do so. A Shinigami's duty is to help those that don't have the strenght to protect themselves. Forget what those say and believe in yourself, just like I believe in you, in everyone. I know I'm a bother sometimes but that's just how I am. I have my own rules and norms and plan to keep them, no matter what!" - she declared.

"But what of Central 46? Won't they do something?"

"Let them throw me out, see if I care! What I protect are the people, those without the strenght and those that haven't awakened it, yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Does a baby walk, read, write and do housework? NO! And the reason is because it isn't ready and doesn't know how! I believe everyone has a potential to be great some day, in their own way. You have it, I have it, the captains have it, even the citizens outside of Seireitei have it! It's just that the higher-ups don't want to admit it. Heck, they even spread rumors that those from the lower-class districts are inferior and won't ever have a chance. I promise, the moment someone from the 80th district becomes a captain, and I have a gut feeling it'll happen, I'll gladly give up on any sort of seafood for half a year!"

"GASP! Sensei, you can't be serious! You eat it every day and are going to give up on it for six months?"

"Yeah, the fact those stuck-up richies' faces would be, figuratively, bitch-slapped by the fact, would be enough! Hahaha!"

"You sure have a lot of faith in them."

"Well, duh, I go there at least once a month and give out candy. I just love how their little faces light up and smile. You should come and help me some time in the future!"

"OK. But...if you hate them so much, why do you still stay here, you don't get along with the lieutenant and some of the others. I've seen how some of the other Shinigami glare at you."

"Well...that's a bit tricky. I am mostly in trouble because of these shoes, I hate them. They are so uncomfortable and hard, not to mention I always slip inside the building, unfortunately, they are required, so no getting rid of them for this poor soul. I also stay because of the nice people. I know those that hold the reins are stuck-up and unfair, but there are still people that are good. I do everything for them, because they deserve kindness, everyone does. It's also the reason I made this garden, so people could relax and clear their minds, wash away their worries."

"I see..."

"Remember, if you only look at the negative side, you won't know happiness. Life is like chocolate, how sweet or bitter it is depends entirely on you."

"Chocolate, really?"

"Yeah, I bet mine would have like a TON of sugar on top. Hehe!" - she returned to watering.

"Sensei, what do you think the best chocolate is?"

"Milk, I guess. But I also like dark and white, so it depends." - she then started humming.

'That's not what I asked you about though...' - he returned to his katas.

During their short tutelage he realised what the captain meant. Nanako had the tendency to be reckless and put herself in danger for others, especially her close ones. She also fought Hollows with passion.

Aparently her family had been eaten by a Hollow that had slipped in unnoticed. By the time the Shinigami arrived, over 10 people were killed, including her parents. She had awakened her powers and driven the Hollow away. She then entered the academy, trained and became the person she was now.

She would gladly sacrifice herself for others and that scared him. She was already an important person to him and the thought of loosing her. The mere idea of not being able to see her smile, to be by her side scaredhim more than anything.

===end===

He sat like that when the wind started blowing harder. Sakura petals drifted through the air as the branches of the tree were shaken by the air current. He looks at the tree but when seeing a bare foot and figure in black he halts all thought. He looks at the figure lying on the branch, unable to divert his gaze. The same place, the same setting, the same size, the same hair, everything was the same. He was unable to see the face as the figure sat up because of the wind but his heart constricted.

'I must be imagining things...'

...

 _"Hey, Tarou...what do you think of the tree? It's grown well and it's time to give it a name. What name do you think suits it the best?"_

 _"Hmm...somethink beautiful like Hana or Sakura."_

 _"Eeeh...why? None of yours come anywhere near mine..."_

 _"What do you think of naming it?"_

 _"It's name should be...Pickle Rage!"_

 _"No way in hell."_

 _"OK! FINE! It's going to be Sakura Rage then, end of discussion!"_

 _..._

The figure stood up and stretched. He couldn't help himself as tears started to form in his eyes.

===Flashback 3===

The alarm sounded all over Seireitei. All available Shinigami, even some from Earth were called back in Soul Society. Rukongai was also in chaos. People and animals ran amok, some even tried to find sanctuary in Seireitei but the doors didn't open for them. The reason for all this was a Vasto Lorde and a few other Menos-class Hollow had entered Soul Society.

The Shinigami did everything possible to drive them away but the number and the fact the Vasto Lorde would attack at any time, without a warning, killing Shinigami and reducing their numbers. It was long and tiresome battle that lasted a few days. As the days passed and even some of the captains were seriously injusred and unable to fight, they couldn't give up. When they despaired and were about to loose hope one of them rose up and led them. It was one Misaki Nanako that inspired them to rise up for one last battle. She led them with her perculat way of thinking and not standard tactics. They drove the Hollows back, bit by bit untill they had reached their leader. The Vasto lorde was terrifying and some of the younger ones wanted to flee but she stepped forward.

"Have faith! A little more and we'll win! For Soul Society!" - she raised her zanpakuto.

""YEAAAA!"" - the others cheered and charged at the army of Hollows with her.

At that time Tarou was separated from her while fighting a very strong Hollow. It wasn't evolved one, he was too weak to face them at that time. He had finished it off by cutting it in half. He panted as it's body dissolved. He looked around, trying to find Nanako. Suddenly an unimaginable pressure was released over everyone near. Like a giant beacon, reiryoku flared up. The Vasto Lorde had released it's full powers. he looked at the place and saw Nanako struggling to stay in the air. Everything was in chaos but to him it was death silent.

 **"Foolish woman! A mere Shinigami that hasn't even unlocked his zanpakuto's full powers wants to challenge me? Ha! I'll crush you like an ant!"** \- it roared.

"I know...I may be weak but...I won't give up!"

Her reiryoku also started to rise, it continued to do so, it even rose above her level, which wasn't possible unless...

Free of the pressure on her she straightened herself and pointed her sword towards the Vasto Lorde. Her clothes billowing, her hair too as it turned white. Tarou understood what she was doing, she was using her everything, every last drop of power and energy she had left, channeling it through her sword.

"Bring peace to all the tortured souls, Dai-Rokunashi...BANKAI!"

He couldn't believe his eyes, neither could the Vasto Lorde. She had not only unlocked but forcefully mastered Bankai in that split second. Tarou knew she had unlocked her Shikai only a few years before he became her student and everyone thought that was her limit, but she proved them wrong yet again. It was unheard of someone unlocking Bankai without any training, not to mention using it right away.

Her sword shone with power and broke into 6 parts. Those parts then grew to form a giant armoured woman with 6 hands, a diferent weapon in each hand. A tanto, a katana, a whip, a halberd and a bow with arrow in the last. Her eyes were closed and the face was pretty but a chill ran through everyone looking at her. An onslaught of attacks rained on the Vasto Lorde. It was cut, tied, whipped, shot and stabbed repeatedly. It looked like it was going to die at any moment but just as the final blow was to land it broke the whip and fired a Cero at Dai-Rokunashi, shattering the Bankai. The sword, now a bit cracked, appeared in Nanako's hand.

 **"Damn youuuu! I'll maul you damn Shinigami! DIEEEE!"**

It thrust it's hand at her, sharp claws ready to pierce the heart.

"Nanakooooo!" - Tarou shouted.

He ran at her but he knew he was too far away, coupled with the pressure released from the Hollow it was impossible for him to help her in any way. He looked at her and could swear he saw her smirk. Just as the Vasto Lorde's claws started to pierce her flesh in a lightning fast motion she thrust her sword through the signature hole every Hollow had, his was on his throat. His yellow eyes widened as he realised her plan.

"If I'm dying, I'll take you with me..." - she whispered in a way that sounded more like a thing a Hollow would say.

She used both arms to push her blade up.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" - in the last moment she sliced it's head in two.

Blood flew around, both hers and the Hollow's. The pressuer finally gone, he ran faster and reached her side.

"Hold on, Nanako! You'll be fine!"

"I'll die...I have no more strenght left to heal."

"Don't talk like that!"

"Tarou..."

"Yes, sensei?"

"Congrarts...you graduate my class...oh and..."

"Wwhat...sniff...sensei?"

"Please call me...Nana..." - her eyes started to close.

"OK, Nanako."

She just smiled at him, body slumping, falling in the blissful embrace of death. He cried and cursed himself for being so weak at the time. After their leader died, th Hollows were easy to deal with. Some fleed while most were killed. After that they wrote the names of every Shinigami that died on a stone monument and placed it in Nanako's garden.

When he saw the monument he almost stormed in Central 46 but was stopped by a sempai from his squad. The reason he was so angry was because Nanako, the hero that killed the Vasto Lorde, didn't even have the honour of being written on the top. Her name was written in small letters near the bottom. If you didn't know about it, you probably would miss it and at best he needed a full 10 min to find it. While others form richer families, clans or those from squads like the 1st were not written higher than her but also with bigger and more fancy letters. In the end he had to be knocked out and put under watch in the 4th division's barracks in order to not hurt himself or others.

===end===

When he snapped out and returned to reality, there was no one on the tree.

'It must have been my imagination.' - he shook his head and continued to sit there.

Nana on the other hand had long left the garden, not noticing the old man at all. She looked around the place, mapped it out as much as she could, took some bandages from the 4th's storage, watched how some crazy-lookin dude with bells in his hair (coughKenpachicough) ran around like a headless chicken and even found the Aizen guy she hrard about.

She had met him by chance as she was wandering, searching for a library or something similar. He had been talking to another creepy man with fox-face called Gin. She got the chills again and ran away as fast as possible.

'Gosh! That guy is EVIL! Aizen too, but than Gin guy, I'm sure he's bad! Don't they know people with faces like those are always either evil or would betray you for their own gains?!'

Although this place fascinated her, she got bored by it pretty quickly. It was boring and the constant threat wasn't worth it.

'If I don't find anything today, I'm leaving!'

She walked and reached an interesting place. It looked like an old-style school. She didn't particularly like schools but decided to enter. A school was bound to have a library.

"Halt! Who are you?" - she was stopped as she was walking down a corridor.

"I'm Na-!"

"Oh, you are Nakamori-sensei's replacement? Good, follow me!"

He jumped to a conclusion but she followed him. it was better than being discovered. She was led to a training room where a bunch of students and another Shinigami was waiting. They were split in two, on one side were the calm and way-behaved ones, on the other a bunch of rowdy and loud, mostly male group. Her lead left her there and left with a 'Good luck'. The Shinigami just looked at her and scrunched his nose.

"You must be the reblacement? What are you waiting for? Put your students in order."

She didn't like him ever since he opened his mouth. The arrodant cowlick was in for a hard time if she had the chance. She didn't know how strong she was and if a chance presented itself, she was going to accept it.

"Order please. Let's start the exercise." - she tried to be nice but they ignored her, continuing with their antics.

"AHEM! I said let's start the exercise!" - she said a bit more firmly.

"Shut up hag!" - a blue-haired guy shouted.

"Yea, I'm not listenin' to some short stuff pancy!" a redhead said.

"She looks weak. is she really a Shinigami?" - a girl said.

"She probably has bought her place in her squad." - a black-haired teen piped.

For Nana it was the last straw. While the students were belittleing her the other teacher and groub were just watching, not helping at all. Some even looked like they were having fun and making snide comments. Her eyebrow twitched as she couldn't take it anymore. Her face darkened and she clapped her hands, using her powers and making the sound many times stronger. That surprised everyone and made them shut up. Her group were staring at her.

"Now, listen here you little brats! You dipsh*ts think you are hot stuff, hah! Don't make me laugh! I've beaten many of your like to the point they were an inch away from meeting their creator and I don't five a FUCK about you! Even better, goof off! You'll make my job easier and be dead and gone before the end of your first week out in the field! At least then you would be usefull as fertilizer instead of wasting space."

Silence filled the training room, only her rant could be heard. Some of the students were even getting scared and backing away.

"You know what, I have faced Hollow and had no way to fight iit, I was caught off guard and almost died! I had to LITERALLY fight with my bare fists and teets. I had to strangle it and cut it's head off, let me tell ya, it's not an easy task. Especially when you are thrown around like a ragdoll and slammed into things due to size difference. I bet there are quite a few Hollows that would gladly snack on you! So shut the heck up and listen, if you don't want me to personally hand you over to them on a silver platter!" - she crossed her arms over her chest.

She hated how rich people would get anything they want by giving some extra money and got pissed off when she was compared to them. She had realized what she was saying wasn't proper and that she may be discovered but she didn't show it. She wasn't allowed to show weakness at the moment.

"D-don't screw with me!" - the blue haired one shouted and decided to attack her.

She simply sidestepped, tripped him and slammed her elbow in his back. He crashed in the floor, bloot leaking from his nose.

"Any more questions?" - she asked sweetly.

""Nnone sensei!" - everyone answered in fright.

She hadn't realised when she asked the question a fearsome demonic mask had appeared begind her. She dragged the blue-haired one and the other from her group followed her.

"Ahem! now, we'll be having a sparring. We'll give you some pointers and instructions and then the students from each class will face their opponents in a 1V1. After that we'll demonstrate a spar between Shinigami. No weapons allowed."

'She won't stand a chance against me.' - the teacher thought.

Nana only led her current charges to a corner and divided them between boys and girl. The blue hair was up, grumbling but not daring to say anyhing or disobey her. She then divided the boys and girls depending on body type and gave them instructions, even demonstrated some moves she knew from the mixed style she had picked up. A nice combination of eastern and western hand-to-hand combat. She was delighted by the attention each student paid.

The students were also amazed how well and simple she explained. Although they had little time, they understood all of it. They also found a new respect towards her. She had become the 'Amazinf scary sensei' from the 'Super scary sensei'.

The sparring matches then started. In the end the two classes ended tied. It amazed everyone because they knew the class Nana was instructing were the last ones. While Chihida-sensei's was in 3rd place in all first yars' ranking. He was not pleased as his students tried to explain themselves while her students whooped in joy for managing to beat some of tem.

"Ahem hem! I believe it's time for our demonstration." - he got on the arena, she followed.

"Now, a Shinigami should Never leave their sword, so keep it close to you at all times." - he told while looking at his class.

"Yeah, he's right! If you have trouble at first, you may use a small chain or rope untill you are certain you don't drop them. Also, if you are in an unfair fight, try to disarm your opponents to gain advantage and also hade a hidden knife or two in your leeves/shoes. Ah, but don't assume that if the opponent doesn't have a weaopn he can't shoot fire, ice or something else at you." - she explained to her group.

""Yes sensei!"" - they answered in chorus.

The two on the ring got into position. Nana got into the boxing sctance while he got into a kata. Without any indication he attacked. She dodged and deflected his attacks to the side. He thought she was going to loose but she was studying him. Finding her chance she hit him in the gut and judo threw him on his back. She kicked him in the hips, not waiting for him to get up. he growled and attacked again. Now not only he didn't hit her once but she landed a lot of light hits on him. They weren't much alone but he started to feel them as the fight continued. He got angry and drew his sword. The students gasped but she just slammed her foot on the tiles on the floor. One flew up andtripped him. She kicked his wrist, zanpakuto flying away. Then, like a pro wrestler she jumped on him. He cried from pain and used a kido to get free. She dodged it and frowned.

'This is different than those techniques I've seen used outside. I have to learn it somehow! I LOVE blue flames!'

She rushed at him from below, clapping her hands and sending a wave of pure sound, no reiryoju used. The clap caused him to blank out and she hit him on the head, knocking him out. The place she hid quickly swelled up and all the hair fell down in an instant. All the students cringed. What a fearsome technique!

"Well, students, this is what happens when someone breaks the rules. They get punished. You, wait for your sensei to wake up. And you, practice the things I've shown you! Good day!" - she left the training room.

Nana snuck out of the school, in her clothes hidden two books on the basics of Kido and Hado. She returned to the street she first came out and returned to the sewers. In an hour she was out and away from Seireitei. She traveled non-stop for few days and hid in a forest near a village. She was amazed no one was looking for her. Either they hadn't realised she had snuck in or they are keeping it under the covers. Either way she was amazed at the Kido and Hado techniques and was planning to learn a few of them. She had remembered the theory behind them. Suddenly a black hole appeared a few metres to her right. From it an ugly frog-like monster with clawa and a human mask appeared.

 **"Hehe! Soooo manyy tasty souls here for meee!"**

She sensed trouble and jumped down behind the Hollow. It turned around to see Nana's demonic mask mode full on. Combined with her clothes, lack of light and sword, it got terrified.

 **"Gyaaah! Sshiniiiigamiii!"**

It started running away from her and she chased it, taking her new, bigger sack with her in case someone decided to steal it. Like that she chased it for a few kilometres.

 **'Shiiit! What iiiis up with thiiis Shiniiiigami?! Wait! Why am I running? I can open a Garganta and escape!'**

"Waaaaiiiit!" - she souted from behind.

It looked and saw her running in a possessed doll style. He screamed and attacked her, ripping some of ther clothes. She jumped up, drawing her sword, ready to swing it down. At that moment the Hollow opened the Garganta, sucking both Nana and itself in it. Due to not being used to passing through a Garganta, Nana was confused and disorientated. her attack mussed and the Hollow managed a few hits on her. It decided to bite her head off when she thrust her sword through his torso and in upwards motion, sliced his head in half. It's body fell to the sandy rock underneath them. She came to her senses and looked around. She noticed the bare, rocky desert spreading for many miles around her.

'Where the hell am I?!'

Just then she felt a breeze and something falling. She looked down and saw her top had been thorn and had fallen to the grownd. She had barely anything to show but was embarrased.

"KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She shouted and released a mini explosion of reiryoku. It blew a crater in the rock and completely evaporated the Hollow's remains. She hid behind a cluster of rocks and changed her clothes. She had bought a spare set in case her old ones got ruined. A few minutes later she came out. Only socks on her feet, bandages wrapped around her soles and ankles. She wore sand-coloured pants, held by a black sash, a blue sleeveless shirt and a hooded white cloak. She didn't know if it was like a real-world desert but she wasn't taking any chances. Her katana was strapped on her back, partially hidden by the sack. her hood was up and she had bandages wrapped around the bottom part of her face. Cautiously she continued forward, towards a random direction she choose on pure gut feeling. She was right to trust her instinct. She didn't encounter any problems for a while.

===Back to the explosion site.===

A few low-level Hollows were gathered around the crater. They were attracted by the noise and decided to check what caused it. They found the crater. Suddenly a huge pressure pressed them on the grownd.

 **"Scram!"**

They ran away as soon as they could move. None of them wanted to oppose the Adjuchas that had arrived.

 **"What do you see?"**

Another Adjuchas with pink mane and the air of crazy scientist asked.

 **"A big hole! If it wasn't for the order not to fight in order to keep the place as clean as possible, I would've killed those small fries!"**

 **"Calm down! I'll be finished soon."**

The pink haired one looked the place over, Finding nothing, not even a clue. Just as it was going to leave it saw a piece of white bone. It picked it up and examined it. it was a piece of the mask the Hollow Nana fough. It was broken and flew away when his head was split open. it slowly disintegrated in the pink-haired Adjuchas's arm.

 **'Hmmm...interesting.'**

 **"There's nothing else. We have to inform Aizen-sama about a potential natural Arrancar."**

 **"A natural?! Are ya sure?"**

 **"Yes, I didn't have time to examine the piece of mask but judjing by it and the amount needed to create a crater such as this, then maybe an Adjuchas or a Vasto Lorde had broken it's mask." - pink mused.**

 **"What are we waitin for then?! Let's go back!"**

They then left the place, completely misunderstanding the situation. Szayel and Nnoitra would never realise how a weak Hollow had heard them and spread the rumors of a new Hollow with a broken mask had appeared. They were the reason everyone knew about the new 'Arrancar' that had appeared in Hueco mundo, solidifying Szayel's false theory. From it many more rumors stemmed out, geting ridiculously far away from the truth.

===8 years later===

One annoyed Yammi was grumbling as he stomped through the Menos forest. He had aquied his Arrancar form recently and was sent to recruit some, ahem: "Very promising group of Hollows with great potential." - Aizen's exact words.

He had killed the numeros assigned to accompany him out of furstration. It was hard for him to find them. They lived in a well-protected area of the forest. Their territory was also big and full of traps and the trees made it hard to navigate. The only pointer he had was 'a clearing with a very thick but short tree'. He felt a chill on his back and saw a figure of an Arrancar, which made him a bit surprised. The arrancar had green eyes, ligh-brown spiky hair, slightly tanned skin and two horns sticking backwards on the two sides of his head. He wore a black turtleneck cloak with red lining, underneath a green shirt and pants with black shoes. The cold feeling was from the giant shuriken-like weapon pressed on his back. It was actually composed of many tiny ans razor-sharp blades held together and controlled by him.

"Oi, Hyuse, what did you catch?!" - a boisterous voice sounded from up.

A kid that looked like he was at most 12, wearing only pants black and sandals. He had a six-pack and a hole in the centre of his torso, where the diaphragm should be. His hair was darker brown and more wild, his eyes were brown, his skin looked like a latino's but he was obviously part Japanese due to the shape of his eyes and nose. What was left from his mask was a piece that looked like a pair of headphones.

"Some intuder."

"Ugh! He looks like some ugly bastarg, hahaha!"

Yammi got annoyed by the kid's comment.

"State your purpose intruder. The leader would decide your fate."

"Leader? And where is your leader?" - he asked.

Yammi wasn't good with sensing presence but knew there were more of them around, hiding among the branches.

"It's me. What do you want to talk with me about? You came here with a purpose, right?" - a hooded figure appeared out of nowhere in front of him.

It wore a black hoodie with fake ears, it was barefoot and had gray sweatpants. The skin was tanned a bit and by the voice has female. He sniffed in dislike. She lifted her head and looked at him. She had a mask around the bottom part of her face and sharp look in her eyes.

"I came here on Aizen-sama's orders to inform that he would want you to join his cause."

"heh...Like hell am I joining some psycho ex-Shinigami that has a god complex! I'll let you go back alive and inform him that we're not joining him, not now, nor ever! Release him!"

Hyuse dissolved the shuriked into a metal cloud that floated around him. Yammi decided to attack the 'offending woman' in front of him.

In an instant he was bleeding from at least 20 slashes all around his body. She slammed her elbow in his back, causing him to fall on his face. She turned him over and pressed her leg on his throat.

"Listen here, punk! You could as well die here but I don't want to waste time sending someone else send the message. You may think you are a big man but almost all of my friends here, including me, can turn you into an eunuch in an instant, so scuttle away and do your job! Shiro!"

Another Arrancar looking in his early 20s, dressed a bit like a Quincy and with white, straight hair, and a pair of glasses jumped down.

"Yes, Kage-sama?"

"Send our guest on his way, please."

"With pleasure!"

He summoned a giant bow and shot Yammi away, toards Las Noches' general direction.

"Damn youuuuuu! I'll kill yaaaaa!" - he shouted as he flew through the air.

"Was that wise Kage-sama?" (Hyuse)

"It was the best choice. We'll stay neutral! If we join, some of us may die. In fact I'm sure if we join the Aizen bastard, there will be dead from our group!"

"Anime logic?" - the boy asked.

"Yes, Yoh, anime logic. let's go back to Oni, Ai and Kami-chan. I bet they are waiting for us to start lunch!"

"Yosh! Race ya to there Shiro!" - Yoh ran ahead, forgetting entirely about Sonido.

"Too easy." - Shiro sonidoed.

Kage or Nana, along with Hyuse followed calmly.

'What will haben to us? With this war I sence tence times ahead, full of conflicts. I just want for us to be safe. Who knows, maybe a good show will develop out of all this?' - she mused.

 **AN: There WILL be OVAs, how soon they come depends on your reviews.**


End file.
